


Intermezzo

by soodohnimh



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soodohnimh/pseuds/soodohnimh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC said the kiss in 6X11 was originally written to be a love scene.  Let's do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermezzo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Dexter and I am making no money or profit from this story. Written for the Porn Battle XV. Prompts: Roses / Steel.

He was really listening to her.

She had a flash of his eyes staring at her and her gaze drifted to his distinct smile lines and his mouth. His lips were parted and smudged with sauce from the noodles. She couldn't stop the impulse to collect the liquid with her thumb, running it over his soft lower lip, then bringing it to her own lips. 

His hand covered her own as she showed him how to hold the chopsticks. She trembled as his fingers slid across hers, mimicking the way she was holding it. Something didn't feel right but she chose not to think on it too closely as he was here with her, his attention undivided, attentive only to her.

"Everything isn't always black and white", he had said. 

He reached toward her and placed his palm over her heart. "I'm always with you." He came closer to her and she covered his hand with her own, holding him there. "Right here." And then suddenly his lips were covering hers. 

She froze with his warm lips on her. She pulled back slightly, yet kept her hand over his. Whatever he saw in her eyes made him advance again on her and this time she kissed him back. She parted her lips and he parted his and they kissed. The hand over her heart moved up and caressed the back of her neck, holding her in place as he pushed her back on the couch. 

His weight on top of her felt right. He held the underside of her jaw, holding her just where he wanted her as he kissed her. She let him do it. He seemed to know exactly what she wanted. She wanted him to take her, to claim her, to break her open and see what was inside. He knew her better than anyone, but she wanted to show him all of her. 

He broke away from her kisses as he turned her head to the side so he could kiss her neck. She moaned when he bit down on the side of her neck. Her voice jolted him and he pulled away, backing away from her on the couch. 

"Shit..Deb… I'm sorry. That was out of line. Jesus…" He seemed to look everywhere but at her, and pulled a throw pillow over his lap.

"Fuck Dexter, did it seem like I didn't want that?" 

***

Time seemed to speed forward and she started crawling toward him on the couch, closing the distance between them. She came close to him and he grabbed her by her upper arms, holding her away. He was holding her too tightly and she knew there would be Dexter's hand-sized bruises on her tomorrow. She shivered at the thought.

"I want this, Dex."

She took the pillow and dropped it off the edge of the couch in front of them. She leaned in and kissed him again. His hold on her lessened, and brought her on top of him. She could feel his cock, hard and insistent between them.

She pulled away from their kiss and stood, bringing him with her. She reached for his belt and zipper; he reached for the hem of her shirt and she let him pull it over her head. He traced her bra strap with his finger and pulled it off her shoulder as she unzipped him. With his belt undone and zipper down, she pulled both his pants and his boxers down. She took him in her hand and stroked the length and width of him, as she kissed him again as they stood there.

"I've wanted this since this you saved me and everyone at the station." He groaned as she knelt before him on the pillow and removed his shoes and socks and tossed away his pants. 

She looked up at him and then looked back at what was in front of her. He was hard and waiting. Running her hands up his thighs, she took him in hand and brought her mouth to him, brushing the tip against her closed lips.

"Sit." she whispered. And she went to work on him.

He was louder than she thought he'd be. Normally composed even under duress, he held nothing back with her. He moaned her name while holding her cheek, he swore and gripped a handful of her hair when her tongue licked the underside of his head, he hissed through his teeth when she took nearly all of him into her mouth.

He moved forward to touch her and let her know that he was going to come. She kept her fist tightly gripped around the base of him, moving her hand up and down as she continued to fuck him with her mouth. As he reached for her, she stretched up with her other hand, placed it in the center of his chest and pushed him back against the couch.

He grasped her hand on his chest and slid his fingers in-between hers. He kept her hand pressed against his chest as it moved up and down with his labored breath. "I can't wait..." he groaned. She looked up at him then, a gleam in her eye, and even though she kept moving on him, she seemed to nod that she understood. 

"Fuck! Deb!" he moaned as he came in her mouth. She kept her mouth and lips tight around him and felt him pulsing and throbbing as he came. It was a heady feeling she had as she pulled her mouth off him when he was done. She reached back and took a napkin and wiped the sides of her mouth, still smiling. She grabbed her beer and took a long drink and settled back on the other end of the couch.

"You look damned proud of yourself." he said, trying to catch his breath. His eyes were still slightly unfocused. 

She tucked her hair behind her ear. "I am." she said, taking another long draw, swallowed, and laughed contentedly.

"I'm gonna get you, Debra Morgan." She smiled at that and arched her eyebrow. He looked her up and down, hunger in his eyes. "You won't know what hit you…" 

***

Another flash and they were naked in his bedroom. She was on her back; he was kneeling between her legs. He moved backwards, trailing his fingers over her breasts, and along her stomach. He scratched his nails down her thighs and watched as her skin turned white and then red. He was already recovering, half-hard again, and settled himself between her legs, bringing one of her thighs over his shoulder. 

Propped on her elbows she looked at him. He was studying her. He caught her looking at him. "You're perfect." His took his index and middle finger and outlined her lips, rubbing up and down around the outside of her pussy. "A rose. Pink and perfect." He slid one finger inside her. "God, you want me…" 

She moaned as he lowered his mouth to kiss her there. She fell back on the bed and gripped the steel rungs of his headboard to steady herself as he licked her center and concentrated on her clitoris, his tongue fluttering on her skin. He lifted her other leg over his shoulder and wrapped his hands around her hips and over her stomach. 

She dug her heels into the mattress, pushing her pelvis up at him as he buried his face between her legs. He kept a hold on her hips and moved with her as she moved closer and closer to coming. She was so very close but he pulled away from her. He turned his head and sunk his teeth into her inner thigh, biting her and making her cry out in frustration and surprise. He gave her one last long lick by way of apology. 

He left her balancing on the edge of orgasm, removing his tongue and fingers from her, and came up behind her on the bed. He burrowed his arm under her neck to rest against him. She was on her side and he pulled her hair away from the skin on her neck. She could feel the ends of her hair sticking to her skin as he pulled it away. He kissed her neck and she leaned back into him. His erection was pressing insistently against her ass and she pushed back against him, wanting him inside her.

She was still wound so tight from not coming that when his palm skimmed her hip and his fingers slid lower over her belly and between her legs, she jumped when he touched her clit again. His fingers were rubbing against her, harder than she thought she wanted. The arm underneath her head pulled her even closer and she raised her leg up and over his legs, trying to put him where she wanted him. 

He nuzzled her hair and kissed her earlobe. "I'm more like my brother than you know," he whispered in her ear.

His arm pulled her even closer, tightening around her neck. She started to panic and reached up to try to pull his arm away from her neck to tell him it was too tight. Brian had held her like this, strangling her. The fingers were rubbing furiously against her and she started to come as he entered her warm wetness. 

His breath was hot against her skin. He whispered again, "Don't know you know what I am?"

Suddenly, her eyes opened and she took in the surroundings of her bedroom. It took a moment for her to re-orient herself to where she really was, even as she shivered from the aftershocks of her orgasm thrumming through her. She swore she could still feel his cock inside her.

"Fuck." she whispered into the dark.


End file.
